


Game, Set, Match

by meliapis



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliapis/pseuds/meliapis
Summary: You and Miles play video games together.





	Game, Set, Match

“You’re going to get owned so hard.”

“Uh-huh, sure.”

“I’m serious! I’m not going easy on you this time.”

“That’s what you said last time and if my memory serves, I won that match, too.”

The annoyed sigh that filtered through your gaming headset brought a satisfied simper to your lips. Miles just didn’t know when to quit, especially when it came to competitions.

“You’d be great if you practiced more,” you said over the call, tweaking the settings of the game to your liking, “then again, you have a good reason to not be wasting time on this stuff.”

“…What do you mean?”

“Uh, your super smart school? I’m sure you’re saddled with work over there.”

The quick exhale of breath you heard sounded more relieved than stressed, oddly enough.

“No, yeah, that’s true.”

“That and you’re busy tagging walls illegally—“ Ah, his irritated groan was music to your ears.

“C’mon, let's just get this over with!”

The sound of the narrator announcing the start of the game brought you into your competitive mindset. Your thumbs were warmed up and ready to mash and roll the joysticks like mad.

The countdown struck one and, then, chaos reigned.

The animated characters tore at each other, special combos going off every other move. The grunts that echoed after critical hits filled your ears as well as Miles’ curses when you knocked him flat on his back.

The match went on for a while and you couldn’t recall the last time you’d spent so much time with the graffiti artist. He was always out when you called or distracted by school. You’d be lying if you said you hadn’t missed this—missed him.

“Ha!” His victorious yell pulled you out of your head and you smiled at the sight of his character standing over yours in conquest.

“Damn, you’ve leveled up,” you mumbled into your mic, trying to sound disappointed.

“Hell yeah, I have!”

“One more round?”

“Bring it on.”


End file.
